


The Crown

by SlySalamander_woot



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Merida dealing with some grief, Rapunze and Merida becoming friends :), Some Humor, basically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySalamander_woot/pseuds/SlySalamander_woot
Summary: “Are ye all right?”“Oh, uh, yes...mostly.” Rapunzel chuckled awkwardly, suddenly very aware that she was lying on her stomach with her dress covered in mud.The girl raised an eyebrow.“I’m a little lost.”“I should say so, yer miles from any sort o’ town.”“Yeah…” She ignored the smirk from Pascal. “It’s a good thing you’re here then. I’m Rapunzel by the way.”
Relationships: Fergus & Merida (Disney: Brave), Merida & Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I watched Brave again recently and couldn't help but notice Elinor just leaves her crown on that rock. Also, I just love these two so much so here we are.

“Don’t look at me like that Pascal. I’m not lost!” The chameleon eyed her skeptically. Rapunzel scanned the sky for the sun, which was uncomfortably close to the horizon, and pointed at it. “That’s eas–west! Which means north is that way, and we came from the south...south east.” 

Pascal didn’t look impressed and neither did Maximus, who snorted his disapproval. Their faith in her was underwhelming.

“Ugh, fine. I have no clue where I’m going. Happy?”

She slid off of Maximus onto the mossy forest floor and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The sun set much earlier this far north, which she should’ve accounted for. Rapunzel eyed the elongated shadows when the sound of gurgling water caught her ear. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure if we just follow that creek we’ll run into a kind stranger who’ll help us.” She nodded, reassuring herself more than her companions, and sauntered forward.

Rapunzel made it exactly two steps before tripping over her boot and falling face first to the ground. She spit clumps of moss out of her mouth. Things could definitely be going better. She was staring at the grass that tickled her nose when something shiny caught her eye. Unearthing the rest of the little piece of gold, Rapunzel discovered that she held a little crown. This one was much simpler than the one she had found in Eugene’s satchel; a golden band adorned with a single emerald. She sat up and rubbed some of the dirt off. It was clearly far from its rightful place.

“Oi!” Rapunzel whipped her head around, startled by the voice. It came from a girl who looked about Rapunzel’s age, and had a giant mane of bright red hair. She wore a bow and quiver across her back and rode atop a beautiful black draft horse. Maximus straightened. “Are ye all right?”

“Oh, uh, yes...mostly.” Rapunzel chuckled awkwardly, suddenly very aware that she was lying on her stomach with her dress covered in mud.

The girl raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m a little lost.”

“I should say so, yer miles from any sort o’ town.”

“Yeah…” She ignored the smirk from Pascal. “It’s a good thing you’re here then. I’m Rapunzel by the way.”

“Merida.” She smiled and pulled Rapunzel to her feet. “What’s that ye got there?”

“What?” Rapunzel had forgotten about the little crown she was still clutching. “Oh right, this crown was just buried in the dirt over there.”

“Was it?” Rapunzel had expected a more dramatic reaction, but the girl just looked mildly amused, if not, a little sad.

“Is it _normal_ to find crowns lying around this forest?”

Merida laughed. “No, not crowns. I’d keep that in a safe place if I were you. I suppose you’ll be needin’ a place to spend the night?”

“Well, uh...”

“Don’t worry, I can help ye with that.”

***

Maximus trotted alongside Merida’s horse, the two snorting back and forth in conversation. The sun had set behind the hills now, making Rapunzel shiver and rummage through her sack for a lantern.

Merida shifted in her saddle. “So...what brings ye to these parts?” Her accent was thick and Rapunzel had to listen hard to understand over the clopping hooves.

“Well I was supposed to be in DunBroch yesterday, but I think I took a wrong turn.”

“Or several.” Merida’s blue eyes glinted in the light of the lantern.

“Probably,” Rapunzel sighed.

“I wouldn’t feel too bad ‘bout it. The signage is pretty terrible here.” She smiled. “Have ye come for the coronation?”

“Yep! Are you going?”

“Unfortunately,” she sighed.

“But I heard there’s going to be a big festival with games and sweets!”

“It’s not as fun when yer just watchin’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nevermind. Here we are! The castle of DunBroch in all its glory.”

Ahead of them stood a series of giant stone walls and turrets perched against the hill. Torches lit their path through the gate and into the town, casting long shadows up the walls. Apparently Rapunzel was the only one bothered by the cold because the streets bustled with preparations for the festival. Men in plaid hammered together stalls for a marketplace, and women carried bundles of unknown goods back and forth. Rapunzel could smell something delicious up ahead and her stomach grumbled.

Merida wore her hood low over her face so Rapunzel could barely see her eyes and quickly steered her horse away from the crowd down a small alley that led right into the stables. The dark barn was quiet except for the horses enjoying their evening meal. Once Maximus and Merida’s horse (who was named Angus) were fed, Merida pulled a bundle of clothes from behind a hay bale and replaced it with her bow and quiver.

“Ye hungry?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rapunzel watched in confusion as Merida pulled on a shawl over her shoulders and tucked her hair up into a cap. “But I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry about that. Come on!” and she pulled Rapunzel by the wrist towards the main street.

“You’re not a criminal are you?” Rapunzel was flooded with uncertainty. It wouldn’t be a good look if she was not only a day late to her first diplomatic assignment, but caught consorting with a thief.

“No,” Merida laughed. “I’m not, but I _have_ picked up a few tricks from my brothers.”

Rapunzel wasn’t sure what that meant and didn’t have much time to wonder about it because they were weaving their way past all the stalls displaying stew, roasted meat, and pies. Merida offered her coins to pick out what she wanted, but never once bought anything for herself. When the two got back to the stables, however, she pulled out four small pies and a whole bowl of stew from under her cloak.

“You _are_ a thief!” Maximus snorted and stared accusingly at Merida.

“I’m not!” Merida was insistent but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I have an arrangement with those salesmen, that’s all. You could say I work for them.” She took her cap off and let her hair flow freely over her shoulders.

“Hmpf.” 

Rapunzel was uncertain, but had to stuff a pie in her mouth to stop her own smile from spreading. It had been a while since she got to sneak around town without being recognized as royalty. As soon as she set foot in the castle, it would be back to the life of a princess and no more sharing half-stolen meals in a stable.

“So,” Merida said through a mouthful of pie. “Where are ye from?”

“Corona. A ways south of here.”

“That explains the shivering,” Merida smirked.

“Hey!”

“Ye know, I bet you’re the only one who crossed a sea for this coronation. We usually don’t get many outsiders.”

“Well, I heard it’s pretty here...and the coronation gave me an excuse to visit.” Rapunzel winced at the poorly concocted lie.

“Sure, sure.” Merida eyed her knowingly. Whatever charade Rapunzel had constructed was obviously no secret to the girl, though, it was clear Merida was hiding something as well. Despite that, Rapunzel couldn’t help but feel warm towards her.

“Crivens, what on earth is that?” Pascal had uncamouflaged himself for the first time since meeting Merida and sat unabashedly on Rapunzel’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s just Pascal,” Rapunzel giggled. Merida watched, eyes wide, as Pascal changed from green to bright yellow.

“What’s a Pascal?”

Rapunzel laughed. “He’s a chameleon. Like a frog, but he can change color.”

“Fascinatin’” Pascal seemed pleased at the admiration he was receiving and flashed a few more colors just to show off. 

“So…” Rapunzel glanced around the stalls and at the hay they were sitting on. “Is this where you’re planning to sleep?”

“What? No.” Merida chuckled. “I suppose there’s only one place that’s appropriate for you.”

Rapunzel gave her a questioning look, but Merida ignored it and changed back into the garb she’d been wearing in the forest. After reassuring Maximus, Rapunzel slung her pack over her shoulder and followed Merida. They made their way up the alley, across the bustling street, and towards the main entrance to the castle. Rapunzel couldn’t help but notice the two of them were attracting much more attention than when they were shopping for stew, and people seemed to create a path for them. This treatment wasn’t unfamiliar for Rapunzel, but she didn’t expect it in DunBroch. 

When they reached the gate, Merida burst through the doors without a second thought, and they stepped into a grand hall. The stone walls were just as rough as the exterior of the castle, though they glowed a soft orange from the many torches. A sturdy wood table piled with food stood in front of a raised platform with two thrones on it. At the head of the table sat a bulking man with red hair and a swooping grey mustache and beard.

“Well there ye are! Ye missed dinner lass!” The man’s voice was as commanding as his stature.

“My apologies, my king.” Merida’s tone completely undermined the sincerity of her words. “I ran into the Princess of Corona in the woods and thought it fitting to escort her to her destination.”

Rapunzel’s surprise expressed itself in a cough. Lying was not her strong suit and it showed, but that didn’t explain why Merida felt so comfortable insulting King Fergus of DunBroch. And even if Rapunzel couldn’t lie, there’s no way Merida would’ve known a royal from Corona was attending the coronation unless she was–

Rapunzel gaped at Merida. She was the princess! It was _her_ coronation tomorrow!

“Oh alrigh’ then. Come ‘ere you so I can look at me daughter. Haven’t seen ye all day.” Merida rolled her eyes but obliged. Her father placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile.

Merida wore a pained expression on her face, but she smiled back, wiping a tear from her eye. Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably as she witnessed what should have been a private moment. She was relieved when Merida spun on her with a smile, tilting her head accusingly. 

“So, does she speak, this princess?” King Fergus raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yes,” Rapunzel said, blushing, and gave a little curtsy.

Fergus chuckled. “Oh, don’t be so embarrassed. Eat! I’m sure yer hungry as a bear.” 

“Actually, we ate on the way,” Merida chimed in. She took off her cloak and leaned her bow against the table. “It’s late and I’m sure Rapunzel’s tired. I can show you to your room if you like.”

“Oh, sure.” Rapunzel glanced at the king.

“Go, go, I’ll see ye both tomorrow.”

Rapunzel followed Merida up a set of stairs on the left of the hall and along a corridor. “So...you’re the princess?”

“I guess I’m a better liar than you.” Merida grinned at Rapunzel’s frown. “‘I heard it’s pretty here,’” she mocked.

“Okay, okay I get it.”

The two girls laughed and something dawned on Rapunzel. Though pretty much everyone, criminals and royals alike, seemed to like her, she never had any friends she could truly relate to. But hopefully, if she was lucky, that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first night in the Castle of DunBroch, Rapunzel finds herself in a very cold and uncomfortable situation, curtesy of the three young princes.

Rapunzel shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Merida had lit a fire in the hearth for her, but now it felt like the wind was somehow blowing inside her room. A large gust lifted the blanket from her feet and she snapped awake. The wind hadn’t come inside, but the opposite. She and her bed sat on the roof of one of the castle's tallest turrets, and she didn’t have the faintest idea how they got there.

Scanning her surroundings, Rapunzel spotted a trap door a few yards away and tip toed towards it, engulfed in blankets. It was locked. She was stuck. Her mind raced, searching for a solution. Rapunzel stripped the sheets off her bed and began tying them into a makeshift rope. Luckily, the moon was bright so she had little trouble seeing what she was doing. She shivered as she added on the blankets. She’d be lucky if she didn’t freeze to death before even attempting her escape. Once all the appropriate materials were fastened together, Rapunzel peered over the edge of the turret and slowly lowered her rope.

“Damn.” The end of it was several stories short of reaching the ground. 

She was ready to resort to screaming for help but a light flooded from a window below her. Her rope wouldn’t reach the ground, but it could definitely get her to a window. 

She breathed hot air into her hands and grabbed hold of the sheets. Rappelling down the side of the turret was not an easy task, and it was made even harder by the fact she could barely feel her toes. Several yards from the roof, Rapunzel made it to a window big enough to climb through. She reached her foot down onto the windowsill, still clutching the makeshift rope, and began knocking on the window with her knee. 

After a couple minutes without a response, Rapunzel felt her grip slipping. If she didn’t get through that window soon, she’d be a pile of broken bones on the ground. Rapunzel took a deep breath. One foot still on the sill, she brought her other knee hard into the glass and heard a crack. One more blow caused the window to shatter and she went tumbling into the room.

Rapunzel lifted her head and found the tip of a sword an inch from her neck.

“Rapunzel?” The sword lowered and she saw Merida standing above her in a nightgown.

“Oh good, it’s you.”

“I have a door ye know.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel sputtered through chattering teeth. “I woke up and my bed was on the roof.” The words sounded stupid out loud but she didn’t know how else to explain it.

Merida’s face flashed in anger and she strode straight through the aforementioned door, sword still in hand. “BOYS! You scaffy lot’ll wish ye’d never been born by the time I’m through with ye!”

Rapunzel heard a series of crashes and shouts as she prodded glowing embers with an iron poker. The shouting continued and Pascal staggered through the door with stripes painted up his tail. He gave Rapunzel an exhausted look and curled up in front of the embers. A few minutes later Merida stormed back into the room. She carried a thick piece of fabric and got to work hammering it over the broken window.

“I can’t _believe_ those three! Sneaking cookies is one thing, but locking a guest on the roof?! Ugh. Ye know, we used to be on the same side with these things, at least sort of, but it’s like _I’m_ the enemy ever since–” She pounded a nail in place and shook her head before turning to face Rapunzel. “I’m so sorry. Are ye okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Rapunzel smiled. She could feel the numbness fading from her fingertips.

Having secured the fabric so that it kept at least most of the wind out, Merida started reviving the fire. “I have to admit, I’m impressed.”

“With what?”

She flicked a thumb toward the window. “Using sheets to climb down and break through my window? I didn’t expect you to be so resourceful.”

“Oh. Well, I have some experience with towers and...climbing them.”

Merida raised an eyebrow.

“I was stuck in one for roughly eighteen years of my life.” Rapunzel sighed. “It’s a long story, but I escaped and the woman who pretended to be my mother is gone now, so...”

“Wow.” Her voice was soft. “I turned my mum into a bear because I didn’t want to get married. Accidentally, of course.”

“A bear?” Rapunzel gave a puzzled look and Merida chuckled.

“It’s also a long story.” 

“I’ve never heard of people turning into bears before.”

“Well, it happened.” Merida’s tone was somewhat defensive. “I don’t suppose you believe in magic.”

Rapunzel pulled at her huge blonde braid. “Well…”

“What?” Merida sat on the floor next to her, firelight flickering over half of her face. “What is it?”

“Okay...” Rapunzel eyed Merida’s curious expression for a moment before taking a deep breath. “My mother drank a magic flower when she was pregnant with me to keep her, and me, from dying and now I have magic hair that glows and heals people, and once my tears brought someone back to life, I mean he was barely dead but still.”

“Wow. That’s....Can I see?” Merida smiled, but Rapunzel sensed she was sincere.

She pulled the tie out and ran her fingers through her hair, untwisting it from its braid. It fell in waves down her back and brushed against the carpet she was sitting on. She stole one more cautious look at Merida before closing her eyes. 

“ _Flower, gleam and glow…_ ” Warmth ran from her scalp down her back, and when she opened her eyes Merida’s whole face was illuminated in gold.

Her mouth was agape as she stared. “That’s incredible.”

“Yeah...” 

Rapunzel pushed away the memories of Mother Gothel that slipped in as she sang, and turned toward the fire. Rapunzel could sense Merida stealing glances at her hair, still a little awestruck. It didn’t bother her too much and she became lost in the dancing flames. She loved how beautiful and warm and comforting fire was. Her shoulders eased out of the tight position they had taken on the roof.

“If you’re feeling warmer, I can walk you back to your room.”

“Sure.”

***

It seemed the carfuffle Merida and her brothers caused wasn’t an unusual disturbance because the castle was still asleep. Rapunzel hugged her arms. The torch Merida carried didn’t cast very much light, and the many dead animals mounted on the wall were unsettling at the very least. She was relieved when they finally reached her room.

“Oh,” the girls sighed.

“My bed’s on the roof.”

Merida stood over the empty spot where the bed should’ve been. “I can’t believe I forgot ‘bout that. We can wake some servants and get ye another one.”

“Oh no, please don’t. I don’t want to cause more trouble.”

“Are ye sure?”

“Yes.” 

Merida shrugged. “Okay, well I’ll set up some blankets in my room. I can’t have ye sleepin’ on the floor all alo–those manky little rascals!” 

Rapunzel followed her gaze and found the contents of her bag strewn over the ground. One item in particular caught her eye. 

“Oh no.” Picking up the little gold crown, she noticed a thin line that zagged across its emerald. She held it up to Merida. “It’s cracked.”

Merida gingerly took the crown from Rapunzel and stared at the emerald, a confused expression on her face. 

“Oh.”

Rapunzel guessed at what thoughts ran through Merida’s head. Her evening had been so eventful, she forgot to think about the mysterious crown and Merida’s strange reaction to it. It clearly meant something to her, and Merida would tell her if she wanted to. After all, they only met less than a day ago.

“We should probably get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow remember?”

“Yer right.” Merida handed the crown back to Rapunzel and forced a smile. “I do.”


End file.
